


Teach Me

by sailorjoon_with_dimples



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I am so sorry Seonghwa;-;, Kissing, Kq fellaz, M/M, Masturbation, Seonghwa eats his own stuff, Smut, and Hongjoong ;-;, each chapter gets more dirty, hongjoong is soft, it leads up to it, mentions of rest of ATEEZ, seonghwa is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorjoon_with_dimples/pseuds/sailorjoon_with_dimples
Summary: Hongjoong doesn’t know how to do anything sexual, so he asks Seonghwa to teach him.





	1. Lesson 1: Kissing

Hongjoong and Seonghwa got into bed after a long day of traveling and recording. The first episode of KQ Fellaz was stressful for the soon-to-be band, ATEEZ. In the quiet, dark house, were the young men that had dreams of being the next big K-Pop group. And their career had to kick off with spending a week or so in a small house in California just before debut to let themselves be known. 

The 8 men had just gone to bed, the two eldest getting the master bedroom to themselves. The two laid in bed, getting comfortable. Hongjoong faced away from Seonghwa as the elder switched off the bedside lamp.

“Goodnight hyung.” he said softly, pulling the comforter closer to his face. With a goodnight in response, they melded into the comfort of the mattress and blankets. Seonghwa turned towards his dongsaeng and closed his eyes, his mind packed to the brim with future plans. 

Seonghwa tossed and turned for over an hour before Hongjoong spoke up. “Hyung, are you alright?” It was quiet and gravely. Seonghwa felt bad for keeping him up. 

“Sorry, Hongie. I can’t sleep.” he replied with a sigh. He put an arm over his eyes in defeat. Hongjoong moved closer to his hyung, placing a gentle arm around his torso. Seonghwa froze and tensed up.

“Just sit still.” he said quietly. 

“I can’t.” 

Hongjoong sat up, leaning over Seonghwa to switch on the light. He rubbed his eyes as he spoke. 

“Just do what you would normally do when you can’t sleep.” he answered, crossing his legs as he grabbed a pillow to cuddle with. Hongjoong was tired, but he wanted to make sure his hyung was comfortable before he could fall asleep.

Seonghwa blushed. Looking away as he let out a small laugh.

“What?” Hongjoong asked. 

“Hongjoong. You know why I can’t do that.” he said with an amused smile. Hongjoong frowned in confusion, tilting his head. Hongjoong just usually reads a book or goes on social media if he can’t sleep. He didn’t understand why Seonghwa couldn’t.

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

Seonghwa’s smile faded as he realized Hongjoong actually didn’t understand was Seonghwa was talking about.

“You’ve never jerked off in the middle of the night before?” he asked. Hongjoong’s eyes widened before his face morphed into disgust.

“Ew, hyung, I don’t wanna know about that.” he said, hugging his pillow closer to his frame. 

Seonghwa let out a laugh. “Seriously? You’ve never- wow.” Seonghwa was surprised, to say the least. He thought for sure Hongjoong had jerked off before. Almost everyone he knew had. He wondered why Hongjoong hadn’t, bringing up the accidentally blurted question, “Why not?” Seonghwa blushed, wanting to take back the words before Hongjoong answered.

With a shrug, Hongjoong explained, “Never wanted or needed to. I’d rather work.” Seonghwa stared at the younger. 

“You’ve never... been curious?” he asked. Hongjoong shook his head innocently. The younger of the two had only been in two relationships that didn’t last one month. And the two people he dated didn’t even want to do anything with him. Not even kiss.

“I just haven’t been through that, ‘phase’, I guess.” he said looking down at the bed. He traced patterns into the bedsheet. Hongjoong had never thought about jerking off before. Just talking about it made him more curious.

“I’ve never done anything like that. Hell, I’ve never even had my first kiss.” Seonghwa sat in shock.

“Really?” he asked. Hongjoong laughed. “Don’t look so surprised, hyung.” 

“Well, I just thought... I don’t know.” 

“You thought... what?” the younger asked. Seonghwa blushed. 

“I don’t know. You’re pretty enough to want to be kissed.” once again, Seonghwa wanted to take the words back as soon as they left his mouth. Seonghwa thought there was something in the air that made him so confident.

Hongjoong smiled shyly, looking back at the mattress, putting the pillow in his lap to rest his hands on it.

“Thanks, hyung.” Seonghwa shrugged, his face red. 

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” he asked, looking up at Seonghwa. 

“Yeah, anything Hongie.” he said, sitting up straighter to listen.

“This is kind of an awkward question, but, what’s it like? To kiss someone?” Hongjoong asked shyly, his head tilted a little.

“I mean. It’s not as exciting as it sounds. But it’s still nice when you’re feeling lonely.” Seonghwa said, leaning back on his hands. No longer feeling tired. 

“I-I’m lonely.”

Seonghwa blushed. 

“Do you want to learn?” he asked softly. Hongjoong nodded. 

“You made me curious.” the younger said with a shy giggle.

“It’s okay to be curious. I can teach you if you want.” Seonghwa said, leaning forward. Seonghwa really blamed the air. 

Hongjoong nodded. “Please.” he whispered.

“Okay,” Seonghwa started as he moved closer to Hongjoong. “Well first, you have to be comfortable with the person. And you want to make sure they’re comfortable.” 

Hongjoong nodded before smiling. “I’m always comfortable with you, hyung.” Seonghwa smiled, already wanting to close the gap between them.

“Alright, well. Kiss me.” Seonghwa said.

“But I don’t know how.” the younger replied in a small voice.

“I want to see what you know before I do anything.”

“Okay.” Hongjoong got quiet as he moved closer, their knees touching. He leaned forward, their faces not inches apart. The younger pressed his lips to Seonghwa’s, the anxiety of not knowing what to do bubbling up into his chest. It made him freeze against his lips. Seonghwa noticed and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, holding Hongjoong’s hands in his. Hongjoong blushed, looking down at their interlocked hands. “I got shy. Sorry.” 

Seonghwa smiled before he leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay.” 

Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa, his big eyes focused on his lips. “Teach me.”


	2. Lesson 2: Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know Hongjoong called Seonghwa hyung in the first chapter, but I realized that they don’t do that if they were born in the same year sooo Hongjoong’s not gonna call him hyung for the rest of the fic :P

Hongjoong jumped around his dorm room with delight. His dorm room. Well, shared with Seonghwa, but he liked the fact that he could claim it as his anyway. Seonghwa laughed from his bed at Hongjoong’s excitement. 

“You’re adorable.”

Hongjoong laughed with him before jumping on his own bed, attempting to hug it. ATEEZ has finally debuted and they had moved into their dorms in Korea. They were at the beginning of their career, and Hongjoong had a dorm room with his favorite hyung.

“I can’t believe it. I’m the leader of ATEEZ.” he said, dumbfounded as he sprawled out on his back. Seonghwa stood from his bed, walking over to Hongjoong’s.

“Yeah I’m living my dream too. I’m an idol.”

Hongjoong smiled up at him, his teeth showing through his slight gummy smile. His chest rose and fell from jumping. His smile fell slowly as they stared at each other in silence. 

“Do you ever still think about that night?” Seonghwa asked, putting all his weight on his hand to hold himself up. Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa’s lips before he looked back up at his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” Seonghwa wasn’t shy when he deliberately stared at Hongjoong’s lips. He still remembered how soft they were that night and how swollen they were the morning after.

“Can you teach me more?” the leader asked, looking up at him hopefully.

“Sure. What do you want to learn now?” Seonghwa asked. 

“Well. Last time it was just kissing. Let’s take it just a step further,” he said, teasingly running his fingers up Seonghwa’s arm. Seonghwa leaned down and kissed him softly. He leaned back just enough to say, “How about I show you how to kiss more, but you can like touch me more or whatever.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked against his lips.

Seonghwa sat up and grabbed Hongjoong’s hand, leading him to stand up with him as he said, “Here. I’ll show you.” 

They stood up facing each other. Seonghwa had a few centimeters on Hongjoong, so it made Seonghwa’s heart swell. 

“You put your hands here,” Seonghwa said as he guided the younger’s hands to the back of his neck. “And I put mine here.” he put his own hands around Hongjoong’s waist and pulled him closer. Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa, his cheeks covered with a rosy blush. 

“W-What do I do?” he asked bashfully. 

“Do what feels natural.” Seonghwa answered. Hongjoong leant up and kissed Seonghwa to make himself feel less shy. Seonghwa kissed back before Hongjoong pulled away seconds later, biting his lip.

“Are you gonna show me how to make out with you?” he asked quietly. Seonghwa smiled and nodded.

“All you do is... like... I don’t know how to explain it. Just open your mouth when I lick your lips.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong laughed in embarrassment and buried his face in Seonghwa’s chest. Seonghwa giggled.

“Don’t be shy. Come on, baby.” Seonghwa whispered in the younger’s ear. Hongjoong stopped laughing. He gripped Seonghwa’s hair on the back of his head as he let out a shaky breath. He leaned back up and kissed him. 

Seonghwa pushed harder against his lips. Hongjoong gasped when he felt Seonghwa lick his lips before his tongue slipped into his mouth. Hongjoong let out a soft moan at the sensation. At the reaction, Seonghwa continued. 

He gripped Hongjoong’s hips and pulled him closer. Hongjoong didn’t know what to do with his hands so he left them loose around Seonghwa’s neck. Seonghwa pulled away. They both breathed heavily. 

“That was hot.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong groaned in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands. Seonghwa laughed. 

“I don’t know what to do with my hands.” Hongjoong said. 

“I just kind of put my hands in their back pockets,” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong looked up at his face. “What if they don’t have back pockets?” Hongjoong asked, standing in his pajama pants. Seonghwa smirked as he slid his fingers beneath the waistband of his pajama pants. Hongjoong’s eyes widened in a mix of horror and embarrassment. 

Seonghwa’s face grew red as he realized there wasn’t anything underneath the thin fabric. Hongjoong leaned up and kissed the elder, grabbing the front of Seonghwa’s t-shirt. He moaned into his mouth when Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong’s cheeks in his palms. Seonghwa sensually bit Hongjoong’s bottom lip and pulled. He let go to let them both breathe. 

Seonghwa smoothed his hands over Hongjoong’s ass. Hongjoong stood in silence. 

“You good?” Seonghwa asked, pulling his hands out and letting them rest on Hongjoong’s hips instead. Hongjoong nodded, looking dazed. Seonghwa giggled before kissing his cheek. 

Seonghwa stepped back and sat on Hongjoong’s bed against the headboard. He patted his thighs as an invitation. Hongjoong crawled up the bed and straddled the elder’s lap. 

“I’m gonna show you something. Is that okay?” he asked, his hands going back to their new favorite place at Hongjoong’s hips. 

“Yeah.”

Seonghwa leaned forward and pecked Hongjoong’s lips before kissing down to his jaw. Hongjoong leaned his head back and laced his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair. Seonghwa continued down to his neck. Hongjoong froze up when he felt something press against his thigh.

“Seonghwa. Y-You’re hard.” 

The elder nodded in confirmation before he bit the leader’s neck, making him throw his head back and gasp in pleasure. 

“You’re so sexy, Hongie.” he said against his neck, grabbing his ass again as he continued to suck and kiss his exposed skin. Hongjoong smiled in content. 

“God, please teach me more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter. You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I’ve been in the writing mood all day so I just said what the heck and just wrote the second chapter. Pls leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! :D


	3. Lesson 3: Dirty Talk

It was late at ATEEZ’s base camp for their new ATEEZ Wanted episode. Wooyoung and Yunho were already asleep. Hongjoong could hear San talking with someone else in the other room. After filming their fourth and fifth episode, the band was tired. All except Hongjoong who couldn’t stop thinking about Seonghwa who was two beds away. Yunho was asleep between them. 

Biting his lip, Hongjoong sat up and looked over to Seonghwa. He had his back to him, curled up under the one blanket he had. Wooyoung was on the other side of him, out like a light. 

Hongjoong stood up, cautious of Yunho sleeping soundly beside him. He slowly and carefully made his way over to Seonghwa. He sat delicately on his knees, patting Seonghwa’s leg. 

“Seonghwa.” he whispered, in case he was still asleep. He was also cautious of the paper walls, knowing San and someone else were up. Seonghwa looked up, obviously wide awake. 

“Hongjoong?” he asked, sitting up. “What are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep. Can I lay with you?” 

Seonghwa nodded as he yawned, moving over so Hongjoong can lay beside him. 

“Why didn’t you lay with Yunho?” he asked, pulling Hongjoong to his chest. Hongjoong cuddled up to the elder’s chest as Seonghwa pulled the blanket over both of them. 

“He’s still asleep,” he said. “Besides. I’d rather lay with you so you can teach me more.” Seonghwa blushed.

“We should be getting some sleep, Hongjoong.” he whispered, talking more quietly towards the end when Wooyoung turned over in his sleep. 

“You can’t teach me one thing?” Hongjoong was begging now, almost needing Seonghwa to at least make out with him again. He had been craving it since that night in their dorm room.

“Alright. How about... dirty talk?” he said, hugging Hongjoong to his chest. 

“Okay. Give me an example.” 

Seonghwa’s face reddened as he replied, “Well, you want to start off small, like a question.”

“Okay. Ask me one.” Hongjoong turned around in his arms, the two now spooning with Hongjoong as the little spoon. 

“This isn’t the question but is it okay if I touch you?,” Seonghwa said with a laugh. Hongjoong laughed into his hand. “Yeah that’s fine.”

Seonghwa reached between them, his hand sliding from Hongjoong’s back all the way down to his ass before whispering seductively into his ear, “Do you like that?” as he grabbed his ass. Hongjoong gasped, his face red. 

“Kind of like that.” Seonghwa said as he moved his arm back around the younger’s tiny waist. 

“O-Okay.” Hongjoong said. 

“And then from there, you can, like, compliment the other person. For example, you could say, ‘oh my god your cock is so huge, baby’ or something-“ Seonghwa cut himself off with an embarrassed laugh, his face buried in Hongjoong’s back to muffle it. Hongjoong hid his own face in the pillow under his head, silencing his own laugh. 

“And then,” Seonghwa continued after his laughter had settled. “you can give commands or have your partner give commands. Like, ‘suck my cock’ or ‘fuck me, baby.’” Hongjoong stayed silent as he nodded along. 

“You can play around with names and specific words like ‘cock’ or ‘dick’ or ‘pussy’ or ‘cunt.’ Whatever you and your partner are into.” Seonghwa explained, trying to move his hips away from Hongjoong as his dick started to harden from their conversation.

“Yeah, I’m gay so those last two words are out of the question.” Hongjoong said with a quieted giggle. 

“We should probably go to bed, Hongie.” Seonghwa said, noticing how late it was.

“But I don’t want to.” Hongjoong said with a whine. He turned back around.

“Well, we have to record some more tomorrow and it’s pretty late.”

Hongjoong bit his lip, not wanting to go to bed. 

“Can you kiss me?” Hongjoong shyly whispered. Seonghwa, without hesitation, leaned down and kissed Hongjoong’s mouth, his eyes already adjusted to the dark just enough to find them. Hongjoong grabbed the back of Seonghwa’s neck to deepen the kiss. 

Seonghwa gripped the younger’s hips as he pushed Hongjoong onto his back. He leaned over Hongjoong, moving his lips down his neck. 

“You like when I kiss you, Hongie?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong nodded. 

“Like it when you talk dirty.” Hongjoong said, his fingers curled into Seonghwa’s hair. 

“Oh, you like that? Would you like it if I made you suck my dick right here with Yunho and Wooyoung asleep next to us?” he asked before biting Hongjoong’s pierced earlobe. Hongjoong moaned into his hand. 

“Y-Yeah,” Hongjoong said. He didn’t know if Seonghwa was joking or not but he said what he thought Seonghwa would like. And, boy, did Seonghwa like it. “Are you gonna teach me that next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy. Gettin feisty ;)) The next chapter IS smut. But it’s non-penetrative. It’s just a Bj with details so stay tuned for that :)) ily for reading this btw this is my best work


	4. Lesson 4: JO/BJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry Hongjoong and Seonghwa ;~;

ATEEZ were at their dorms. They had just dropped their third album that day and were exhausted from working. But Hongjoong didn’t want to sleep just yet. 

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said. He laid on his bed, wearing his pajamas. His elbow draped over his eyes. 

“Yes, Hongie?” Seonghwa asked, looking up from the book he was currently reading. 

“I’m horny again.” Hongjoong said with a pout. Seonghwa internally sighed at the leader. He had been turned on since their first “lesson.” Seonghwa wasn’t complaining one bit, but it was always when he was busy or tired that Hongjoong wanted to be alone with Seonghwa. And in this case: Seonghwa was both busy and tired.

“Please~ Seonghwa? Please teach me dirty things.” Seonghwa cursed himself for teaching the younger dirty talk.

“Alright. Come here.” Seonghwa set down his interesting book, marking his page. Hongjoong sprung from his bed and sat next to Seonghwa against his headboard. 

“You really don’t have to do this, Hongjoong. But this lesson is a little... uh... personal? Intimate?” Seonghwa said, getting nervous and shy. 

“What is it?” Hongjoong asked, crossing his legs. 

“Can I teach you how to... oh god I hate saying this.” Seonghwa started, hiding his red face in his hands. Hongjoong giggled at him. 

“Just say it.” Hongjoong encouraged.

“Can I teach you how to jerk off?” Seonghwa finally said after lifting his head back up. Hongjoong stared at him in silence.

“Um. Yeah. That’s what I’ve been waiting for, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said like it was obvious. 

“Alright. Stay there I’ll be back.” the brunette said as he stood up from the bed and went to lock the door. Once the door was locked, he went to the bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. 

“Where did you get that?” Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa shrugged.

“I’ve had it for a while,” he answered. “Ah.” Seonghwa sat where he was previously. 

“You really don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable, Hongjoong. But you kinda have to take off your clothes so I can see what you’re doing.” Seonghwa said as comfortably as he could muster. Hongjoong bit his lip. 

“You really don’t have t-“

“I want to. I-I wanna do it,” Hongjoong said. “Just... give me a few seconds.” 

“Take your time.” 

Seonghwa went ahead and started to remove his own clothes, starting with his shirt. Hongjoong froze, watching Seonghwa’s back muscles as he stood from the bed to remove his pants, Seonghwa not once looking up to make awkward eye contact.

With his pajama pants around his ankles, he stood clad in a thin pair of underwear as he waited patiently for Hongjoong to do the same. Hongjoong tore his eyes away from Seonghwa to take his shirt off with shaky hands.

“Are you nervous?” Seonghwa giggled. Hongjoong looked up and nodded silently. Seonghwa felt bad.

“Just breathe. You’re alright, babe.” Hongjoong blushed at the nickname. He stood from the bed, tucking his thumbs beneath the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing. He swallowed.

“I’m not wearing anything u-underneath.” he said quietly, not looking up. 

“Do you want me to take mine off first?” Seonghwa asked, reaching for the waistband of his underwear. Hongjoong nodded, shy. Seonghwa smiled. 

“Do you want a kiss?” Seonghwa asked, removing his hands to crawl across the bed to get to Hongjoong who finally looked up to nod. 

Seonghwa kissed his lips with gentle care to calm the younger down. Hongjoong visibly relaxed after a few seconds, until Seonghwa pulled away.

“I’m going to take them off now. Okay?” Seonghwa asked, standing up again. Hongjoong nodded as he watched Seonghwa’s hands move back down to his underwear. 

He slipped his thumbs beneath the tight elastic of the waistband before pushing them down to the top of his thighs. He searched Hongjoong’s face for any signs of discomfort. The more Seonghwa pushed down on the clothing, the more Hongjoong could feel his heart beat faster in his chest. 

When his underwear got down to his knees, they fell to his ankles. Seonghwa bent low to take them completely off before standing up and throwing them in the laundry hamper. Hongjoong’s eyes widened at how perfect his body looked fully nude. 

Not only was Seonghwa gifted in his lower region, the width of his small waist with the width of his shoulders made his body look unreal. Hongjoong almost fell in love at the sight. Especially when Seonghwa reached up and ran a hand through his hair. Hongjoong’s eyes sparkled as his own dick twitched in his sweatpants.

With a burst of confidence, he quickly bent down and pulled them off with one go. Seonghwa laughed at his excitement. Hongjoong smiled, his face more red than his hair. 

“Okay. Where do we start?” Hongjoong asked. The younger noticed Seonghwa staring, checking him out from head to toe. His member already half hard.

“Just sit on the bed where we were.” Seonghwa instructed before doing just as he said with the lube in his hand. Hongjoong carefully sat down, a small distance from Seonghwa. 

“You would usually do this watching porn, but I don’t want our manager finding my search history. So... we can improvise I guess.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa with a questioning look.

“Just... use your imagination.” Hongjoong nodded as an “okay.” He looked at the bottle in Seonghwa’s hand. 

“Should we start?” Hongjoong asked as he looked up at Seonghwa’s face. Seonghwa leaned down and kissed Hongjoong’s lips. Hongjoong took that as a yes.

Seonghwa opened the bottle with his thumb as they kissed, Hongjoong gripping the sheets under him. Seonghwa pulled away.

“Here.” the elder held out his hand for Hongjoong’s smaller one. Hongjoong placed his hand in Seonghwa’s who turned it palm up to pour some of the liquid onto it. Hongjoong looked at the pink-tinted substance as Seonghwa poured some into his own palm.

“You just kinda, cover yourself in it.” Seonghwa said, reaching for his member. Hongjoong grabbed his wrist with his clean hand.

“Can I do it?” Hongjoong asked, feeling brave. Seonghwa swallowed before he nodded. 

Hongjoong smiled before he reached over and carefully wrapped his fingers around Seonghwa, who let out a sigh at the feeling. With a content smile on his face, Seonghwa let his head fall back against the headboard as Hongjoong spread the lubricant around Seonghwa’s cock. 

“Is that good enough?” Hongjoong asked when Seonghwa’s erection was shining with the liquid. Seonghwa opened his eyes and looked down at Hongjoong’s hand wrapped around himself. His hand looked even smaller with his fingers wrapped around his shaft. Seonghwa threw his head back with a moan.

“Fuck. Yeah, yeah it’s fine,” Seonghwa answered. “Do it to yourself, baby.”

Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong brought his slick hand to his own cock, letting out a gasp when his fingers wrapped around it. 

“Feel good?” Seonghwa asked with a smirk as he watched Hongjoong. The younger looked up at him and nodded. 

Hongjoong bit his lip as he spread the lubricant around, slick noises filling the otherwise silent room. Seonghwa wrapped his own hand around himself, enjoying the way Hongjoong coated his small member in the pink lubricant. 

“When you’re ready, you can just stroke it like me.” Seonghwa said as he demonstrated, starting slow. Hongjoong watched Seonghwa’s hand glide up and down his shaft. He looked back down at himself, watching his own hand copy Seonghwa’s.

“You can go faster whenever you want.” Seonghwa said, speeding up his hand. Hongjoong did the same, letting out noises every once in a while. 

“S-Seonghwa-“ Hongjoong started, trying to form words, but it only came out as a moan, making Seonghwa’s hand stutter, his whole body shook as pleasure overwhelmed him. 

“What?” Seonghwa asked, breathless. Hongjoong slowed his hand to answer.

“W-What do I t-think abou- ah, think about?” he asked in a shaky voice.

“Just try to think of something that turns you on.” 

Hongjoong nodded before closing his eyes, letting his head fall back against the headboard as he sped his hand up again.

After a few seconds, Hongjoong’s forehead was drenched in sweat, his toes curled and his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Seonghwa asked, completely stopping his movements to look at Hongjoong. He swallowed, his eyes still closed as he answered.

“Y-You.” 

“Mm... what about me?” Seonghwa teased. 

“You... touching me.” Hongjoong said before he let out a loud moan. 

“Do you want me to touch you right now?” Seonghwa asked, reaching for Hongjoong’s wrist. His eyes opened and he looked at Seonghwa. With pleading eyes he nodded and let go of himself.

Seonghwa took Hongjoong into his hand, never dropping their intense eye contact. Hongjoong’s eyebrows furrowed as his mouth dropped open in a silent moan. Seonghwa chuckled.

“You close?” Seonghwa asked before he dipped his face down to nibble at the younger’s neck. Hongjoong let out a high pitched moan, his head flying back against the headboard. Seonghwa thought he was going to get a concussion if he continued doing it. 

“Yes.”

“Let it happen, baby.” 

Seonghwa kissed, licked, and marked Hongjoong’s neck as his hand worked the younger’s member at a fast pace. Hongjoong’s knees shook, a never-ending whine rolling from his red lips. 

“S-Seonghwa. I-“ Hongjoong cut himself off as he came on Seonghwa’s hand. The elder looked down at his hand just in time to see the younger’s load stain his hand with white. Hongjoong wouldn’t stop shaking with pleasure as his orgasm died down. 

“You good?” Seonghwa asked, letting go of Hongjoong to rub his hand against the now dirty sheet. The younger’s chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes closed. His hips jerked forward every other second. 

“Y-Yea-h. Just l-let me-“ 

“Calm down. I know.” Seonghwa ran his clean hand through Hongjoong’s hair, giving the top of his head a soft kiss. When Hongjoong finally slumped against Seonghwa’s side, the elder asked, “How did it feel?”

“Great. I’ve never felt better,” Hongjoong said, his voice sounding tired.   
“And this was the perfect time to do it, ya know? After all the stress from the comeback.” Seonghwa nodded and hummed in agreement. After a minute or so of silence, Hongjoong spoke up again. 

“Did you come?” Seonghwa shook his head. “Why not?”

“Because I wanted to make sure you did.” Hongjoong blushed. 

“Are you too tired to learn something else?” the elder asked. 

“No. What is it?”

“You want to learn how to give a blowjob?” Seonghwa asked with confidence. Hongjoong froze against his side.

“You don’t have t-“

“No it’s okay.”

“You’re okay with it? You’re not too tired?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong sat up and and faced the elder. 

“Yeah I’m fine.”

Seonghwa smiled before he leaned forward and captured Hongjoong’s lips with his own. 

“Get started then.” 

“Where do you want me?” Hongjoong asked, not knowing where to go. Seonghwa threw a pillow on the floor beside the bed.

“Get on your knees.”

Hongjoong blushed before moving off the bed, kneeling on the pillow. Seonghwa sat above him on the bed, his legs open so they were on either side of Hongjoong’s body. Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa. Seonghwa looked back.

From this angle, Hongjoong looked smaller than usual. His eyes were big and glistening, his hands in his lap. He patiently waited for further instruction. Seonghwa just continued to stare at the younger as he leaned back on his hands. His dick standing tall between his thick, muscular thighs. Hongjoong was practically drooling at the sight. 

“I think I like this.” Seonghwa said. 

“You like what?” 

“You on your knees. Waiting for my cock.” Hongjoong bit his lip. He started shaking again.

“What’s wrong? Are you cold?” Seonghwa asked, his face going soft for a moment. 

“No. I’m just... feeling... submissive.” Hongjoong whispered the last word, averting his eyes. Seonghwa’s cock flinched. 

“Fuck,” Seonghwa whispered under his breath. “Alright. Just suck me off, Hongjoong.”

Hongjoong shuffled closer to the elder, placing his small hands on Seonghwa’s thighs. 

“Do I just... put my mouth on it?” Hongjoong asked. 

“Just lick it or jerk it or kiss it or something.”

Hongjoong dropped his gaze from Seonghwa’s eyes to the dick in front of his face. Hongjoong wrapped his small fingers around it before he opened his mouth as wide as he could to take Seonghwa’s girth. 

Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong’s pretty mouth stretched over his length, his long eyelashes petting his cheeks as he blinked up at Seonghwa. Seonghwa combed Hongjoong’s red bangs back and gripped his hair as Hongjoong sunk down. 

His throat tightened when Seonghwa was halfway in. The elder suck in a breath, his mouth open.

“Bob your head,” Hongjoong followed Seonghwa’s instruction and sucked harder as he moved his head back and forth. “Faster.” Seonghwa was almost breathless as Hongjoong sped up, his small hand jerking what didn’t fit into his mouth. 

Seonghwa threw his head back in pleasure, a moan slipping from his lips. Lewd noises filled the air along with whines from Hongjoong and huffs of air from Seonghwa. Hongjoong pulled off only to jerk him off faster and mouth at the underside. Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong sucked the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Seonghwa moaned, trying hard not to thrust into his mouth. Hongjoong mentally smiled at the praise. He ran his thumb against the inside of Seonghwa’s thigh as a silent thanks.

“Can you try to take all of me?” Seonghwa asked, getting closer to the edge. 

Hongjoong nodded, as well as he could, before placing his hands on his muscular thighs and taking a deep breath before he started to sink further down. 

“That’s it. Take it.” 

Hongjoong took it all the way without gagging. Seonghwa moaned from his gut, pulling Hongjoong’s hair to take him off before he could come down his throat. Hongjoong obediently pulled off. He gasped for air, his mouth red and open. 

“I’m gonna come on your face, okay?” Seonghwa said, jerking himself off fast. Hongjoong nodded and moved his face closer after.

“Just open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” Hongjoong made a face but did what was asked just in time for Seonghwa to let out a silent moan as cum spurted from his cock and onto Hongjoong’s face. Most had landed on his tongue, but some had landed on his nose and cheeks.

“Fuck! Shit.” Seonghwa moaned as he fell back on the bed in exhaustion. Hongjoong stayed on the floor, his face twisted in disgust.

“I don’t wanna swallow it.” Hongjoong complained. Seonghwa sat back up and lifted Hongjoong by his forearm before capturing his lips again. He quickly opened his mouth and Hongjoong let the elder swallow his own seed before pulling away to lick the rest off his face with Hongjoong still looking disgusted. Seonghwa laughed. 

“It’s fine. You didn’t wanna swallow, so what was I supposed to do? Let you stain the carpet with it?” Seonghwa said as he pulled Hongjoong on top of him. 

Seonghwa laid back down as Hongjoong straddled his thighs. Hongjoong placed his hands on Seonghwa’s chest for support before Seonghwa grabbed one of Hongjoong’s hands and kissed his palm. 

“Can you teach me more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re welcome. The next chapter is just pure smut sooo :)) stay tuned


	5. Lesson 5: The Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update :// but it’s the last chapter so I hope y’all are happy :))

Seonghwa threw Hongjoong on the bed. The younger giggled as Seonghwa crawled on top of him. ATEEZ had just gotten their first win and Hongjoong wanted to celebrate.

“Fuck me, Seonghwa.” he whispered before he bit his lip sensually. Seonghwa kissed his neck as he began to unbutton their shirts.

“Oh, baby, am I gonna fuck you.” 

Hongjoong moaned at the comment. Seonghwa sat up on his heels before he began to unbuckle his belt. 

“Take your clothes off.” Seonghwa ordered as he moved. Hongjoong stood from the bed so they could both strip off their clothing as fast as they could. Once completely nude, Hongjoong stood and waited for direction, staring at Seonghwa with his bottom lip between his teeth. He felt nervous, not knowing what to do or say.

“Sit on the bed on all fours. Face that wall.” Seonghwa instructed. Hongjoong followed direction as Seonghwa stood and faced Hongjoong, who’s face was now inches from his half hard cock. Hongjoong looked up with his eyes, his pretty eyelashes fanning his cheeks whenever he would blink. 

“Do I have to tell you everything? I just taught you this last time. Suck me off.” 

“Sorry.” Hongjoong whispered before opening his mouth to take Seonghwa’s length. Seonghwa acted annoyed as he sighed, lifting the tip of his cock to Hongjoong’s pink lips. Hongjoong wrapped his mouth around it, flicking his tongue in the slit.

Seonghwa pushed Hongjoong’s bangs back as Hongjoong pushed himself further down Seonghwa’s length. 

“That’s it.”

Hongjoong blushed at the praise, his head feeling like it was floating. Sucking off Seonghwa was now one of Hongjoong’s favorite past times. 

“Can I fuck your mouth or would that be too much?” Seonghwa asked, going serious for a moment. Hongjoong pulled off.

“You can use me, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said. His big eyes and the spit dripping down to his chin made Seonghwa wanna ruin him more. The elder forced Hongjoong’s mouth back open with his thumb before he pushed back in. 

Hongjoong let his throat relax to take Seonghwa as he fucked into his mouth. He went slow at first to let the younger get used to his size before he held Hongjoong’s head and began thrusting faster. Hongjoong clutched the sheets below him to keep him from falling off the bed with how forceful Seonghwa was thrusting. 

“You’re so pretty, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said. “So pretty with your, ah, with your lips wrapped around me.”

Hongjoong closed his eyes as he moaned. He wanted to touch himself so bad but he had to hold himself up. Seonghwa pulled out a little, watching as Hongjoong’s spit dripped onto the wood floor. He smoothly thrust back in and watched as Hongjoong’s cheek stretched out from the tip hitting it. 

Seonghwa threw his head back in a moan at the sight. Hongjoong tightened his lips around his length and sucked hard. Seonghwa yanked Hongjoong’s hair back, forcing Hongjoong off his dick with the wet sound of his lips smacking.

Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong’s face up to his in a heated kiss. He could taste himself when their tongues met. Seonghwa pushed Hongjoong onto his back before pushing his knees to his chest. Hongjoong’s breath hitched when everything was exposed. Seonghwa leaned down and pecked his lips again. 

“Are you okay? Are you calm?” Seonghwa asked, rubbing the backs of Hongjoong’s thighs. Hongjoong nodded as Seonghwa reached in the drawer for the lubricant before he stopped himself and looked back at Hongjoong.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong bit his lip before he replied. “I mean, if you’re clean we don’t really need it.” Seonghwa shrugged before grabbing the lube and a condom. He set the condom beside Hongjoong.

“Hold your legs.” Seonghwa ordered. Hongjoong grabbed the back of his knees and held them to his chest. Seonghwa squeezed some lube onto his fingers and rubbed it around to heat it up.

“You’re still alright with this, right?” Seonghwa asked. “Yeah. Go ahead,” Seonghwa smiled as he leaned down and kissed Hongjoong again. “Just making sure.” 

Before he started, he moved Hongjoong so his head was on the pillows by the headboard and so he could comfortably sit in front of Hongjoong.

“I’m gonna start, okay?” Seonghwa said, reaching down. He saw panic flash through Hongjoong’s eyes for a second.

“Wait. Will it hurt?” Hongjoong asked hurriedly. 

“Not if I stretch you out a bit and use a bunch of lube. It won’t hurt that bad, sweetheart. Just focus on the feeling of my cock.” Seonghwa said as he leaned forward and whispered the last part against his sweaty neck. Hongjoong let out a sigh and relaxed. 

Seonghwa circled Hongjoong’s rim with his lube-slicked finger. He kissed Hongjoong’s neck as he began to push into him with his middle finger.

“Relax.” he whispered against his skin, creating goosebumps along Hongjoong’s arms. Hongjoong let out another shaky sigh as Seonghwa buried his finger inside the younger before curling it upward. 

“Another.” 

Seonghwa added another finger, making Hongjoong’s face morph into discomfort, making Seonghwa worry. 

“I know you’re worried. Just keep going.” Hongjoong said. Seonghwa continued to thrust and spread the two fingers to further stretch Hongjoong’s entrance. The more it dragged on, the more pleasure Hongjoong felt. 

Hongjoong opened his mouth, letting out s soft whine. Seonghwa pressed against Hongjoong’s walls until the younger jerked with a loud moan. 

“Fuck, right there.” Hongjoong wanted desperately for Seonghwa to continue hitting that certain spot, but Seonghwa pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom. Hongjoong’s chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took. Seonghwa slid on the condom and covered his length with lubricant. They’ve both been wanting this for some time now, and now that they’ve finally come down to it, Seonghwa was nervous.

“You’re still sure?” Seonghwa asked, just to make sure Hongjoong was alright. Hongjoong nodded, keeping his eyes on Seonghwa’s cock. 

And with that, Seonghwa proceeded to press the tip of his cock to Hongjoong’s entrance. 

“Push against it to make it go in quicker.” Seonghwa explained, pushing harder. Hongjoong bit his lip as he follows suit, Seonghwa’s cock sliding in smoothly. Hongjoong moaned out loud as Seonghwa pushed in little by little.

“Fuck,” Seonghwa said, grabbing Hongjoong’s hands so he could push his knees back instead. Hongjoong let go and instantly grabbed the sheets. 

“Does it hurt?” Seonghwa asked when he bottomed out. Hongjoong let out a moan in response, shaking his head. 

“Just don’t move for a sec.” Seonghwa stayed still and ran his hands up and down the backs Hongjoong’s thighs. Hongjoong let out a few deep breaths before he let Seonghwa continue.

Seonghwa started to carefully roll his hips forward into Hongjoong. The younger started to whine, his eyes closed. Seonghwa let out small breaths as he sped up. 

“Seonghwa~” Hongjoong moaned. 

“What is it baby? Does it feel good?” Seonghwa asked, leaning down to kiss along his neck. 

“Harder.” Hongjoong said, opening his eyes before he lifted Seonghwa’s head to kiss his lips. Seonghwa dove his tongue into Hongjoong’s mouth as his thrusts grew rougher and harder. Hongjoong let out a long whine, his mouth open and unable to kiss Seonghwa back. Seonghwa pulled away and went back to kiss his neck. 

“Your cock feels so good inside me, Seonghwa.” Hongjoong said, trying to push his ass down with Seonghwa’s thrusts. Seonghwa let out a moan against the younger’s neck at the comment.

“You’re so tight, baby.” Hongjoong threw his head back in a loud moan. Seonghwa covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound so the others wouldn’t hear.

“R-Right there. Seonghwa. S-Seo-ah-nghwa. Nng~” Hongjoong whined and moaned at the sensation of Seonghwa’s cock ramming into his prostate at every thrust. Seonghwa sat back up, pushing down Hongjoong’s hips as he sped up as fast as he could. Hongjoong had to bite his fist to muffle the noise he was making. 

“You close baby? My cock good for you?” Seonghwa asked, grabbing Hongjoong’s dick in his hand and jerking him off. Hongjoong shook with pleasure. 

Before Seonghwa could deliver another sentence of dirty, filthy words, Hongjoong came all over his stomach. His hips jumped as line after line of cum shot from his dick.

“That’s it, baby.” Seonghwa said, slowing his hips and letting go of Hongjoong’s dick. Hongjoong could feel tears of pleasure fall from his eyes. He couldn’t stop shaking.

“I’m so close, baby.” Seonghwa said. 

“Come on my face.” Hongjoong blurted, still trying to catch his breath. Without a second thought, Seonghwa pulled out carefully and crawled up the bed, letting Hongjoong’s legs fall to the mattress. 

Seonghwa took his cock in his hand and jerked it off in front of Hongjoong’s face. Hongjoong looked up at him with his red face and opened his mouth wide, waiting for Seonghwa’s load. Seonghwa placed a hand on the headboard to keep himself upright, just as he threw his head back. And with one last moan, he came. 

Hongjoong closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, catching the familiar taste of the salty liquid on his tongue. Some had landed on his nose and cheek, which he dragged his finger across and brought it to his mouth. He gladly sucked on the spunk-covered digit and swallowed. Seonghwa panted above him before he moved to lay beside him.

“Fuck. That was so hot.” Seonghwa said with a smile. Hongjoong hummed in agreement, cuddling up to Seonghwa’s side and putting his head on his shoulder. They didn’t bother to clean up, too caught up in the moment. 

“Hey can I ask you something?” Seonghwa asked. Hongjoong nodded against his shoulder.

“God this is embarrassing,” Seonghwa said quietly, his face turning red. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asked. When he didn’t get a response right away, he looked over to the younger who was too close to sleep to respond with anything other than a slow blink. 

“Just hold my hand if yes.” Seonghwa said with a smile. And when he felt Hongjoong’s small hand slide into his, he felt like the best “teacher” in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!! This is my best fic so far and I’m SUPER happy it’s doing well. I didn’t revise this chapter so I apologize for mistakes :) but yeh. Thanks for reading. Again. Annnd stan ateez

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the first chapter. I’m currently writing the second chapter so we’ll see how it goes. If you enjoyed the first chapter, pls leave kudos and comments to let me know! :D


End file.
